


like pieces of the puzzle, like a hand in a glove

by nautolans



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, No Dialogue, Stream of Consciousness, oh my god they were roommates, rated t for one (1) swear, set during episode 71
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 21:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautolans/pseuds/nautolans
Summary: Beau is wearing one of Jester's dresses. Jester has a lot of thoughts about this.





	like pieces of the puzzle, like a hand in a glove

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get the idea of Jester getting flustered seeing Beau wearing her clothes out of my head so I banged this out on my phone just now. Unbeta'd so there might be a mistake somewhere I missed.
> 
> Title from Where'd All The Time Go? by Dr. Dog.

So maybe, just maybe, Jester hadn’t fully thought through her decision to offer to let Beau borrow something to wear from her closet. It had seemed like such a fun idea at the time, like the kind of thing best friends do when they visit each others’ houses. And the weird part was that Beau made it pretty clear that she hated dresses, probably because of her shitty parents or something, but she still agreed to wear one anyway, even though she probably could have just borrowed an extra shirt and pants from one of the boys or something.

And yeah, it was a little weird to see Beau in a dress. It fit her totally differently than her usual clothes did, and probably wouldn’t be very good for doing all those cool monk moves. But it wasn’t just any dress, it was _Jester’s_ dress, and something about that fact was giving the tiefling a weird fluttery feeling in her stomach whenever she looked in Beau’s direction. Beau, who was wearing Jester’s red dress, which had been one of her favorites but she hadn’t been able to take it with her when she left home, and the sun was setting over the ocean behind her, and that shade of red actually looked really nice with Beau’s skin even though she normally wore blue, and- anyway.

Why _had_ Beau agreed to wear that dress? Was she just trying not to make a scene around Jester’s mom? That didn’t seem right, Beau was never afraid to make a scene, especially when somebody was trying to make her do something she didn’t want to do. Maybe Beau secretly actually liked wearing dresses? That probably wasn’t it either, she genuinely looked a little uncomfortable in it and kept pulling at the hem every time the wind moved it.

Ruling out those two possibilities, there weren’t many left to consider, except that maybe, just maybe, Beau had agreed to wear the dress just because Jester had asked her to. Jester wasn’t as naive as some people seemed to think she was- she knew that Beau had a soft spot for her, and let her get away with stuff she would have punched anybody else for even trying. But that was because they were BFFs, right? They’d been roommates from the very beginning of their adventure, even when technically they could probably have had their own rooms sometimes, like at that inn in Alfield, or at the Xhorhaus. It was totally normal for best friends to always be roommates, and sometimes share a bed, and tell each other secrets, and wear each others’ clothes, and maybe feel a little weird and warm on the inside when they see each other wearing their clothes. Totally normal.

Jester made herself look away before Beau could catch her staring. She hoped Beau wasn’t upset that Jester had wanted her to wear a dress. She would wear some of Beau’s clothes too if Beau wanted her to! It would only be fair, after all! And there was totally no other reason why Jester might want to try wearing something of Beau’s now that Beau had worn something of Jester’s. It’s just what best friends do.

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and (nice) comments always appreciated! Catch me @nautolans on Twitter.


End file.
